He's Back with a Vengence
by Blademan.EXE
Summary: What happens whene you kill a Joker? You get another one. And he's harder than before.
1. After the Joker's Death

He's back with a Vengeance 

Chapter 1: After the Joker's Dead 

"Alfred, can you come over here, please?"   
"Yes, Master Bruce, what is it sir?"   
"You know that I've recently defeated the Joker, right?" 

"Of course, sir. I don't think there's a person in the world who doesn't."

"Then explain to me something Alfred, why do I think that he's not dead?

Bruce Wayne, now a peaceful man sitting at home without a thing to worry about, no problems at Wayne Industries, no problems with his love life (He's currently dating Vicky Vale), and there hasn't been any problems in Gotham for a while. His alter ego (Batman) has a solid reputation for being Gotham's best hero. Plus, has recently defeated the Joker, and now he has not a thing to worry about. Yet something still bothers him. _How could the Joker Die so easy?_

" I mean I know he's gone for ever, but to think that the joker could just die from falling off of a clock tower? I've given him more tougher and more complicated situations than that. It's like he was totally unprepared."

"Well that's probably the reason why, sir. May I do say that you now need a brake, Master Bruce. Please. The Joker has finally been lifted off of your back. Take this time to relax and calm yourself. Now, Ms.Vale will be arriving shortly for the special night you have invited her for. I suggest you get ready."

" Yeah, Alfred. I'll be coming down in a sec." He was about to get up, just as he took his last look on the bat computer showing the headline news about Joker's death

"What Happened that day?…."

He walked out of the Batcave, still pondering on that night…

1 Week Earlier… 

" Oh, come on now, Ms.Vale, Being in a relationship with me isn't so bad. I mean look at the promises you'll receive, a shit-load of everlasting fun, the city will be ours to torture, and I'll be your credit card!" said Joker. He and Vicky were on the top of Gotham's clock tower.

" Seriously, baby, what do you see in the Bat? He's a vigilante. No one can trust vigilantes. They're masked-freaks that go wrong in the head!"

" Well that seems to fit you perfectly. Let me go you psycho!" yelled Vicky. She was tied to a pole with ropes on her wrists, waist, and ankles.

" Why did you have to tie me up everywhere? The hands hurt enough."

" I know, darling, I know. But that's the price for being on the Batman's side. You get to be bait. The little Batty-watty knows, I have you, So it's obvious that he'll-"

" Come after you?"

Batman was standing in the archway in front of the stairs, completely soaked. Joker had left a funny for him on the bottom of the stairs.

" Oooh, Loook..It's the _Batman_, and he wooks so vewy angwy, 'Momma, da Badman's gonna hut me!', Ha Ha Ha Ha, I guess my little prank worked."

" Let Vicky go, Joker. You need help."

" Ahhhhhh, go soak your head! But wait- You Already Did! HA HA HA HA HA HA !"

" What are you planning to do with Vicky!"

" Well, I've already used her as bait, oh yes! Know I have to tell you that even if you do kill me, it's gonna take for ever to get little miss perfect off the pole because each of those cleverly-knotted ropes are stronger than steel. Here, feel 'em!"

WHAM! Joker swung a rope at Batman and sent him flying. Joker walked over swinging the rope, and laughing sinisterly.

" HA HA, Oh and let me tell ya, Batty, After I kill you, Ms.Vale and I are going to have a little fun, if ya know what I mean!"

BOOM! Apparently, Batman's Platinum Knuckles also sent Joker flying. Joker was now hanging for his life on the edge of the tower.

" I see you need help. Here." Batman handed a hand.

" No way, NO! I ain't gonna give my hand and be in debt to my enemy! NO WAY! That's NOT how I roll!"

" OK, but just so you know, here are your choices. Being indebted to me, or being friends with ol' cement down there." Joker looked down. It was a long drop.

" Geez, I hate it when I don't win." All of the sudden, thunder struck upon the tower's top.

GRGRGRGRRRGGGGRRRGG…there was a rock slide on the tower. One of the big sized rocks was aiming towards Batman and Joker. The rock hit, and the Joker fell off the edge. The Joker was dead.

**_A Couple of Minutes Later…_**

" He..he..he..he.." Batman had successfully dodged all of the rocks coming towards him. There was one priority left. He had to get Vicky out of here.

" Are you all right?" he called towards Vicky.

" Besides the fact that I'm tied to a pole, yeah I'm fine!"

" Good. Let's get you outta here."

Wow. My first chapter, and it's bigger than any of the essays I do in school. Please review!


	2. Dinner With a Pretty Lady

Chapter 2: Celebration with Dinner and a Pretty Lady

It was 7:30, and Vicky was arriving shortly. Alfred had prepared all sorts of delicious foods, along with a nice and neat table. Bruce had decided to wear one of his regular clothes, seeing as he was not going anywhere tonight. He decided he was going to eat at one of his small tables; his big tables weren't a huge success for 2. Vicky had decided to spend the night since her apartment was being renovated from Joker's raid.

" Hurry, Master Bruce, she's almost here," said Alfred. He was quite hasty for some reason…

"Hold on, Alfred, I'm coming. Your rather hasty at the moment, pal. What is it?", questioned Bruce.

Alfred sighed." It's been 28 years since I saw you as a little infant, then a boy, then a teen, and now you're in this state. Sir I wish to tell you that I cannot always keep you company. One day, I'll die of old age, and you won't have anybody you can share things with. If you don't find somebody of your liking soon, sir, all that loneliness will end up making you a dark man whom anybody wouldn't be with, and your such a good person Master Bruce. I wouldn't want to spoil all this good in your heart with me dying. This Vicky Vale is a very nice woman for you. You both have similar qualities. May I suggest that you make clever movements before it is too late."

" Yes, Alfred. Thank you," said Bruce quietly. He knew Alfred was right. Alfred wouldn't live forever, and he would be lonely for the rest of his life if he didn't find someone soon. This was his perfect chance.

DING DONG

" She's here, sir. I do hope your ready." Said Alfred.

" You don't have to worry about that."

Alfred opened the door, and Bruce saw a quite normal Vicky, but she seemed more attractive this time.

" Wow. What is this? Victoria's Secret? Versachi? Bombay?" Bruce said bluntly.

" Actually, these are GAP, and Bombay's a furniture company. You all right? Nobody hit you when you were fighting, right? If they did, they must've hit you real hard. That Bat-helmet's tough…"

" Actually I was just blurting out anything that sounded good. Come on, let's eat. After dinner we can do whatever, and I'll show you your room."

" I'd like that."

They went off to have dinner, they sat there for a long while, talking about recent events, Vicky's apartment, Bruce's Batman patrols, and other things.

" Mmm, that was perfect. I've gotta thank Alfred. Hey, Where'd he go off to?"

" Huh? Oh, his shift's over at 10:00. You wanna watch T.V or a movie? "

"That'd be nice. What do you have?"

" Actually, I don't know. I just buy them and keep them stored as collectibles. I buy 2 copies in case someone wants to watch. Once you've picked, we can go down to my mini-theatre."

"Great."

Vicky had a hard time choosing. Bruce had every single movie known to man. It wasn't so surprising that he hadn't watched all of them yet.


	3. Wedding plans

Chapter 3 Wedding plans

Vicky and Bruce were chatting away after seeing the oh most boring movie, "Sleepless In Seatle". After a while, they started talking about Bruce's alter-ego, Batman.

"You know, I haven't seen Batman in a while, Bruce. What's going on? You tired?"

" To tell you the truth, I'm actually bored. Why don't you fake a robbery, get Cheif Gordon to put up the Bat-signal,I capture you, we go to my place and have a little fun, hmm?"

"But we're already at your place, and I wanna have fun now..."

Both Bruce and Vicky laughed. It was true, they _haven't _seen Batman in a while. Ever scince the Joker's death, it has appeared to everyone that nobody wanted to be captured by the Bat, or mabey they learned a lesson. Until there was ever any crime serious enough for the Bat to come out of the cave, Bruce Wayne was going to enjoy a little peace in his manor, and the cops would have a little time off as well.

"Bruce, I was thinking, scince we have no _real _reasopn to be careful or worried about anything at this particular time, _mabey_ we could-"

"Go up in my room, have sexual-intercourse, plan a wedding, have a 6-month long honey-moon, and live happily ever after? vicky, what if this takes time into my crime-fighting schedual?"

"Well, Mr.Wayne, your going to have to make time, because i happen to love you so very much, and that is really distracting my work-time as well."

"It's settled, then Vicky. But to make things go faster, I've already proposed, you said yes, now let's go in my room, while Alfred is getting everything ready."

"Bruce! are you always this hard on Alfred? I mean He's always-"

Alfred had walked into the room, and as you have guessed, he had heared just enough to butt-in on the conversation.

"It's quite all right with me, Miss Vale. Don't worry about a thing, have fun, and I'll make plans, hmm?"

In complete joy, Vicky rushed up in Bruce's bedroom to gat ready for a wonderful night, and meanwhile, Bruce stayed to talk to Alfred.

"Isn't she great Alfred? She's just too great..."

"I understand, sir. One could not do without the oppisite sex in one's arms. I hope you enjoy a wonderful vacation, Master Bruce."

"Thanks, Alfred."

"On the contrary, sir. I have done nothing at all. Your wonderful charms and fascinating social skills have done all the work."

Bruce chukled. Alfred had been with him ever scince his parents had been shot after coming out of the opera. Scince then, Alfred had been more than a butler to Bruce. To Bruce, he had been the closest to a father he ever had scince those tragic times.

--------------------------------------------------------

well, that chapter has been waiting on me scince ever. People, mre chapters will come, i assure you.


End file.
